


Yes, teacher? | Wilhemina Venable x Reader

by mirandaaotto



Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: AHS, College, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Purple, mdlg, mommy, sarahpaulson, teacher, venable - Freeform, wilheminavenable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Summary: Wilhemina Venable is your teacher and you try to seduce her, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/ Reader, Wilhemina Venable/Original Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You
Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032396
Kudos: 51





	Yes, teacher? | Wilhemina Venable x Reader

Wilhemina Venable had been your teacher for almost 4 months, you had a crush on her since the first time you met, secretly wishing to be smashed with her cane.  
It was a normal day on college and Ms. Venable was wearing purple, as usual. You had decided to wear purple on all her classes, maybe this way you could get her attention.  
You were wearing a tight black skirt and a purple blouse with no bra under it. It was an exam day, when you came towards her desk and leaned to pretend asking some question you gave her a full vision of your breasts.   
You could see she wasn't even able to pay attention on what you were saying, which made you smirk. You putted your hands on her chin and lifted it up.  
\- Eyes up here, Ms. Venable. - You said with a seductive voice, your hand still resting on her chin.  
You were looking at each other eyes for a while and Ms. Venable got out of her trance.   
\- If you have nothing else to say go back to your desk. - She demanded while tapping her cane on the floor, which instantly always turned you on.  
\- Sure, Ms. Venable. - You said in a seductive voice and winked.   
You could feel Venable's eyes examining your body while you walked, and of course you pretended your pencil fell just to give her a full vision of your ass on the tight black skirt. 

You continued making your test and felt someone beside you. It was her. She leaned close to your ear.  
\- You know, naughty girls who wears tight skirts and no bra for studying needs to be punished. - She whispered.   
\- And what are you gonna do about it?  
\- You'll see. - She walked back to her desk and you observed each step she gave. 

You waited till the last student left the classroom and came towards Venable's desk.  
\- I'm waiting for my punishment.   
\- You really has no boundaries, do you? - She said and you nodded.   
\- Meet me in my car in 10.  
You winked at her and left the classroom. You were so lost on your thoughts you only perceived you had forgotten to ask which car was hers when you were searching for it, but you had no doubt when you saw a purple one it was hers. 

The way to the redhead's house was silent, the sexual tension was growing each minute and you felt Venable's hand on your thigh, caressing it. You let out a moan and she kept her hand there until you arrived home. 

Right after locking the door you found yourself pinned on the wall by the woman. You leaned to kiss her and she pressed her hand against your throat.   
\- Bad girls deserves to be punished, maybe later I can give you a reward, if you be a good girl for me. - She whispered and bit your ear.  
You moaned in response and she let you breathe.   
\- Lean on the table. Skirt, panties and shoes off. - She demanded point at the table. 

\- Now I want you to count for me, bunny.  
You nodded.  
\- Words, dear.  
\- Yes, Ms. Venable.   
In a few seconds you felt her hand smacking your ass.  
\- SHIT, one. - You counted.  
\- Good girl, keep counting! - You loved when she called you a good girl, it would always turn you on even more.  
The second one was even heavier and you could feel your arousal growing. 

\- Six.  
She took more time between the smacks and you felt something different hitting you. Her fucking cane. Shit. You were so wet you couldn't hold your moans anymore.  
She hit you some more times and you felt one of her fingers passing through your dripping folds. You couldn't help moaning loud. 

\- You're so wet. Only sluts get wet after a punishment. Are you a slut?  
\- Yes, Ms. Venable. P-please, Ms. Venable, I can't wait anymore. 

With a smirk on her face, Venable switched you so you could sit on the table.  
She gave you a passionate kiss while taking off your blouse, her hands resting on your neck and yours traveling all over her body. You unzipped her dress and soon it found your clothes on the floor. 

\- Why don't you tell mommy what do you want her to do with you, hmm? - She said while leaving wet kisses on your neck.  
\- Please f-fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow. - You moaned.  
Venable's hand travelled your body until getting were you most wanted. She was circling your clit and suddenly you felt one finger entering on you. Then two. Always pressing the right spot.  
\- So wet for me.  
\- It's all for you, mommy.  
You were a moaning mess, you couldn't hold yourself anymore when the redhead's tongue found your clit. You felt right on the edge and she teased you a little, slowing her movements.   
\- Please.  
\- Please what?  
\- Please, mommy, let me c-cum. - You wined. 

Venable smirked and inserted one more finger on you, making even harder movements. You couldn't hold it anymore and cummed all over her fingers.  
She demanded you to lick them and gave you a sloppy kiss. This woman was going to be the death of you.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start a collection of one-shots I’ve been writing about Sarah’s characters.  
> Feel free to request anything you want :)   
> Please don’t forget to leave kudos and give a feedback on the comments.


End file.
